His Place
by Lariawien
Summary: Elizabeth helps to put Will back into his place. Beside Jack. (JSWT slash)


Disclaimer: _Pirates of the __Caribbean_, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and other related characters are the property of Disney. Not me. (Although, I wouldn't say no to a chocolate covered Johnny Depp on any occasion...)

A/N: I've had this bit floating about in my head for a while now. I'm sure it begins with a line familiar to any of you fond of slashing Will and Jack. Such lines are just made for fanfic writers, don't you agree? Anyway, it'll go along in short little snippets until I manage to get the principals all into one place. Also, I'm a bit of a sword fanatic.  I actually have seen a beautiful longsword with a hilt that looks like an eagle with his wings spread and has jeweled eyes, the blade engraved with feathers in the wind.  I had that in mind when picturing the sword that Will makes, although it is a lighter blade because pirates such as Jack would need the increased maneuverability.

**His Place**

Chapter One

"You forget your place, Turner."

Will looked down for a moment before looking back up at Norrington, a small smile curving his lips. Oh, he knew his place.

"It's right here between you and Jack."

Unfortunately, Miss Swann chose that moment to attempt heroics herself. Or, perhaps fortunately, since it saved their lives, but he'd have preferred that she stay out of the whole affair. She was a good woman, and a good friend. He didn't want to hurt her more than necessary. Unfortunately, things had gotten out of hand and now, instead of following Jack to the Pearl, he was stuck here on a parapet listening to her father asking her if she truly did want to marry below her station. Out of her place.

She looked up at him, a mischievous smile in place. She glanced out to the Pearl, still visible on the horizon, and then back at him pointedly.

"He's not a blacksmith. He's a pirate."

His eyes widened slightly with the surprise that she knew his place too. He met her smile then, and when he bent to kiss her he whispered "As are you."

With that, he suddenly found himself swept up in plans for a wedding he did not want to a bride he did not want. Even after it was clear that she was aware of that fact, she did not cease planning. She would only smile and inform him that everything would work out. It was going to be the biggest wedding Port Royal (and probably most of the Caribbean) had ever seen.

He just shut himself away at the shop and worked at perfecting the sword that he had pictured in his mind from the day he first crossed blades with Jack.

**********

"We need rum. As much as we can possibly get," Elizabeth informed her father one afternoon. They were planning the menu for the upcoming celebration.

"Rum? Elizabeth, dear, sometimes I wonder where you get these ideas. I know you've never tasted rum," At this, Elizabeth blushed. "It's a foul, evil drink. Commodore Norrington was right to put the smugglers out of business, and now you tell me that you want some?"

"Rum will be served at my wedding, Father."

"But, darling, what will everyone say? Only the sailors drink rum. No officer would be seen drinking it, much less a lady."

In the end, her father acquiesced as he did to any of her requests. She smiled. The lure was set. And perhaps having so much drink at such an occasion would help see to it that Norrington's men were in no shape to bother the pirates.

Now, she just had to pick out a dress. One that doesn't require a corset. 

**********

He was putting the final touches on the filigree hilt for his masterpiece when he looked up to see a familiar, and unwelcome, officer.

"Commodore."

"Turner."

"Did you need something?" Will asked.

"Just to deliver a friendly warning."

Will raised an eyebrow, but kept working.

"Port Royal does not welcome pirates. Even on the night that the governor's daughter weds. Especially on the night that the governor's daughter weds. Do you understand?"

Will did not acknowledge the warning. He was carefully setting a dark, irridescent stone into an eye of the sparrow whose body and wings formed the hilt  of the sword.

He didn't know why Norrington was warning him. He didn't have a clue where the Pearl was.

**********

Within days, Will was pulled from the forge and into a room at the governor's mansion where a set of formal clothes were set out for him. The shirt was made up of more lace than cloth, particularly the collar and sleeves, but he supposed it wasn't terribly horrible once he (or rather the governor's manservant) had gotten on the vest and great coat. Then, they pulled out the wig.

By the time he left the room he was feeling decidedly out of place. He was wearing strange clothes, hair that was not his own (covered with talc that was certainly not his own), and standing awkwardly in the entrance hall of a mansion that could never feel like home, even if he were forced to live here. The only thing that was his own was the sword at his side, and that belonged in another man's hands as well.

Fortunately, he didn't have to stand there for long, because soon he was rushed into a carriage and off to the local church, where he was told to stand beside the priest in front of the entire town. He barely glanced at the white collared man beside him. He just wanted this all to be over so that he could go back to his forge.

The small string ensemble in the corner took up its music. The townsfolk stood as one as the governor and his daughter stepped into the church. Elizabeth was truly a vision. Will couldn't help smiling at her obvious enthusiasm. She had the same mischievous little grin on her face that she'd had that day on the parapet. Then he realized that she was about to become his wife, knowing that he did not love her as she wished. He frowned.

"Aye, but she is a beauty, isn't she, lad?" the priest asked. "Ye should be pleased to marry a wench such as she."

Will grunted. He watched as the governor spoke to the priest briefly and walked away, not really hearing the words that had been spoken. Elizabeth pulled him forward, facing the priest.

The priest began speaking loudly to the gathering, gesturing wildly with every word. Will continued to stare at his feet until Elizabeth started giggling, which brought his eyes up to hers. She nodded toward the priest, so he looked forward obediently. He blinked.

The priest spoke the clean, crisp English of a nobleman.  His hair was also clean, well-combed, and tied back neatly with a ribbon. He wore long, black robes that were pressed with the skill of the best maidservants.  He was clean-shaven and without even the slightest hint of kohl darkening his eyes. He was also very obviously Jack Sparrow.

This time Will's smile was genuine.

**********

            The 'priest,' the newlyweds, and the more honored guests gathered at the governor's mansion for the elaborate dinner and ball that Elizabeth had planned.  In an act of great generosity, she had invited every officer to the party.  And, apparently, despite the gossip that the drink had caused, not one of the guests seemed to be turning down any of the rum.

            Indeed, once the priest had declared it a wonderful beverage, everyone else seemed all too eager to admit their preference as well.  The entire group, with the exception of herself and Will, were well on their way to drunkenness within a few hours.  Fortunately for her purposes, Jack's mind works better for the drink.

            "So, young William, now that you have your bonnie lass, what are you going to do?"

            Elizabeth, who was holding on to Will's arm, answered instead.  "You can't really say he has me, can you, 'Father?'  After all, we aren't truly married."

            "Nay, I cannot say that ye are, Elizabeth," Jack said.  "I may be many things, but I am no priest."

            "And," Elizabeth continued, "A single man with no ties to place or person can go wherever he wishes."

            "Aye, lass, that he may," Jack winked at Will.  "Is that what you want, young William?"

            Will nodded, smiling.  "Something tells me that I'm not the only one."

            Jack raised an eyebrow.  "Why do ye say that?"

            "Oh, I don't know.  What would you call a lady who tricks everyone, including her fiancé, into a false wedding, works tirelessly to get all of the guests drunk, and lures a pirate to 'kidnap' her?"

            "I'd say she be well on her way to becoming a pirate as well," Jack smiled.

            Elizabeth put her hands on her hips.  "Well?  Are we going or not?"

            Jack laughed.  "I came hopin' for a cabin boy and get a wench as well.  Anna Maria will be pleased, at least.  She's a bit weary of bein' the only woman on board."

            Will and Elizabeth made their excuses and left the ballroom together, Elizabeth giggling as one of the officers made a joking comment about the newlyweds' rush to leave.  No one noticed as the priest slipped out of an open window.

**********

            "How did you know?" Will asked Elizabeth as they stood on the deck of the Pearl, watching Port Royal fade into the distance.

            "How could I not?" Elizabeth answered.  She smiled, somewhat sadly, and placed her hand on her friend's.  "I saw you look at him and wondered why you had never looked at me that way before.  I may be an innocent in some ways, Will, but I'm no fool."

            They both watched their captain for a moment as he stood behind the ship's wheel.  Will looked down at their joined hands.  "I'm sorry."

            "Don't be.  I know that you believed yourself in love with me, once."

            "So why did you come?" Will asked.  "You could have married Norrington."

            "And live my life in service to a man I do not love?" she shook her head.  "No.  Jack said something to me once, when we were stuck on that island.  The Pearl's more than just a ship.  She's freedom.  Perhaps she's the only freedom a woman can have.  Or a man.  Go.  Give him that precious sword of yours."

            He nodded and walked slowly over towards Jack, knowing that the eyes of the crew were on him.  As he got closer, he stumbled a bit.  Desires such as his were the object of the worst shame when on land, but would he be accepted here?  He'd heard stories of pirates at sea with no women, but he couldn't be sure.  No, best to portray this as simply a gift of thanks.

            "Ah.  It's me cabin boy," Jack smiled at him as he approached.  "What d'ye want?"

            "I made something for you, as a token of thanks for your assistance in rescuing Elizabeth."

            "I've got me Pearl back, lad.  That be all the thanks I need."

            "Still, Jack, I would like you to accept this as a gift," Will said, his voice uncertain.  He pulled the sword from its sheath and held it out to Jack, blade flat on the palms of his hands, his head bowed in the universal posture of surrender.

            Jack whistled, taking the sword and testing the balance, knowing it to be as perfect as any of Will's blades had ever been.  He ran his fingers over the engraved hilt, pausing on the head of the sparrow.  Two stones reflected the moonlight back at him as darkly as the sea had ever done at night.

            "Black pearls," he whispered in disbelief.

            "People are more willing to give things on credit to the Governor's daughter's betrothed," Will shrugged.  "I suppose they will not be paid now."

            Jack grinned. 

            "We'll make a pirate of ye yet, Will Turner," he said, pulling back to point the sword at Will's chest.  He winked and began tracing the blade down Will's sternum.  It sliced cleanly through Will's shirt.  "But you can't pillage wearing lace."

A/N:  I always post any updates to my website before posting them elsewhere, unless they were part of a challenge of some sort.  It's at 

if you want to visit.  It may be a while before I continue this.  I have several jobs that have deadlines approaching, and I should be working on them.


End file.
